


Something New: Moments

by evansscruff (chuckle123)



Series: Chris and Naina's Life [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Chris Evans- Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Cultural Differences, Desi Character, Drabbles, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Height Differences, Indian Character, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Meddling, Misunderstandings, One-Shots, Overprotectiveness, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Wooing, change in povs, helicopter parenting, self-confidence issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckle123/pseuds/evansscruff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts about Chris and Naina, my characters from "Something New." Mostly drabbles and one-shots from prompts and other things on Tumblr.  Feel free to request anything in the comments as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris hears all about Naina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having some writer's block for the next part of Something New, so I decided to rewind in time for their backstory! :)

**Freshman Year: 2006-2007**

“So, I guess we’re finished here,” I grunted as I pushed the last empty storage container underneath the elevated bed in the cramped dorm room.

Even compared to the tiny apartments I lived in when I was a struggling actor in L.A., these dorm rooms were ridiculously small.

“Yep,” she said, anxiously waiting for me to leave. “I need to get ready for class tomorrow...” She trailed off; that was my signal to get out.  She was eager to start a new and independent chapter in her life: the college experience.

By now Shanna should’ve known that if she told me to do something, I would do the exact opposite.  She was the baby in the family, after all; I still remember how we used to goof around when we were little, and how she and Scott would always get on my last nerve.

“You’ll be alright, kid,” I said, punching her on the arm. 

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever, old man.”

_God, I was going to miss her._

“I’ll miss you too,” she said, answering my thoughts, “but, you’re already killing it with all the movies you’ve done so far, so don’t stress so much about it.”

I left Shanna in her room as I walked down the hallway, which was pretty empty since Shanna had decided to move in early to avoid the rush of freshman move-in.

A door was propped opened near the entrance. Strange; I would’ve thought Shanna was the first one here. 

I was more than halfway down the hall from the open door, but I could hear _everything_.

A man spoke in a booming voice: “-don’t mess this up! Make sure you study very, very hard. That’s the only reason you are here-“

A woman’s voice echoed: “We’ve worked too hard for you to throw it all away in booze and boys! Alright? Now we’ll leave and let you study some more so you can get ahead. But did you get that last box out of the back of the car.”

I shuddered. _Glad that wasn’t me._

                                     ------------------------------

Shanna and I would text each other whenever we could since I was busy with my filming commitments for ‘Sunshine’ and she was getting settled into the rhythm of college life. A couple weeks later when I was back in LA, I decided to call her.

“So, how’s college?”

“Ugh, my classes are fine,” she muttered darkly, “but I hate my roommate-” I mostly stopped listening as she blathered on about how she hated living in that crammed dorm room-

“Chris?” I turned to see my assistant standing behind me. “They’re ready for you now.”

“Gotta go, Shanna; I have a meeting to go to” I replied quickly, “I’ll talk to you later.”

A couple months passed, and after finishing promotions for ‘Street Kings,’ I went back to Boston during my time off, and caught up with Shanna, who was on spring break.   

“Oh, I saw Emily at the grocery store yesterday,” Ma said, “How’s she doing?’

“Oh, I kind of lost touch with her,” Shanna mused as she handed me a plate, “Come to think of it, we haven’t talked since August.”

“So how’s that whole roommate thing going,” I asked as I shoveled some of Ma’s alfredo pasta in my mouth. “Did you get it sorted out-”

“Nope.” She muttered, taking her anger out on her food.  “But I did become friends with this girl named Naina in my art history class.”

“Naina?” I tentatively enunciated as I raised my eyebrows.

“Not ‘NAN-na,’ it’s pronounced ‘NAY-na.’ She’s Indian, Chris,” Shanna finished, guessing my thoughts by the look on my face. “And she’s so nice - we have this weekly study group with a couple of other people, and she helps me with chemistry-”

_Nobody is ever good at chemistry_ , I shuddered at my memories of memorizing the periodic table and molar masses. _Scratch that, I was never good at chemistry._

                                                         

* * *

 

**SOPHOMORE YEAR: 2007-2008**

Right before Shanna had to go back to college she visited me on the West Coast. “I can’t believe I’m here in LA!” Shanna marveled from the backseat, “Naina was so jealous when she found out.”

“Who’s she, again?” I asked, driving us back to my house after a long day of sightseeing.

“Naina only lived in my dorm hall last year, but we decided to room together this year!” She squealed sitting next to me. “We’re going to have so much fun partying-”

_Hopefully not too much fun._

Once we reached home, we found Scott lounging in the living room with our dinner that was waiting for us.

“So how’s Naina doing?” Scott asked as he dug into his pizza. “She was so adorable-”

Shanna started talking about how she was doing some volunteer work back near her parent’s house or something over break. _How does everyone know who this chick is?_ Even Scott knows who she is, and he’s almost always out of the loop.

“-and how she taught Carly and I those Bollywood moves-” Scott continued rambling on.

I snorted at Scott’s comment; I would’ve paid good money to see my siblings do something like that. _Even though we did learn tap dancing as children._

Apparently this Naina girl was Shanna’s new best friend. Because my darling sister wouldn’t shut up about her. Every time something would happen, she’d work this girl and her other roommates into the conversation.

If the kitchen wasn’t cleaned -- “Oh Naina would never ever let our dorm be this messy.”

Every time any famous British actor was on TV -- “She’d fan-girl go insane over his films.”

Anytime she’d wear heels, after a while, she’d start to complain of the pain -- “Naina would’ve cracked a long time ago.”

I’d half the mind to tell Shanna to shut up, but now even I was getting curious about this girl. _Maybe I’d meet her in person one day._

* * *

 

**JUNIOR YEAR- 2008-2009**

Since Shanna went abroad for the fall semester junior year, I didn’t hear that much about Naina. Instead the entire family was forced to learn more about Italian art because she had finally decided to double major in art history and education.

Unfortunately, I had some time off between jobs - meaning that when it came to helping Shanna move in, I drew the short straw.

She was rooming with Naina again for the spring semester.  Maybe I’d finally get to meet the girl that everyone had been talking about. 

That thought quickly flew from my mind amidst the flurry of back-breaking labor that moving all of Shanna’s things back into her dorm room actually involved. 

Luckily (and unluckily), Naina was not in the room at the time - but all of her stuff was. Her side was-

“An organized mess,” Shanna muttered with her hands on her hips. “That’s what she calls it. She’s squeaky clean until she leaves in a hurry; then she leaves all her shit lying around.”

She didn’t have many personal photos lying around, but all of her geeky _Lord of the Rings_ and _Harry Potter_ memorabilia made me chuckle.

_Shanna_ would _be friends with a dork._

After I went back home, Carly came over to get some leftovers of Ma’s chicken parm.

“Wait, I’ll just go get it from the fridge,” Ma said, heading into the kitchen.

 “So, old man,” Carly turned to me, “did you break your back at all helping Shanna move in?”

“Hey, I’m only two years younger than you,” I retorted, sticking my tongue out. “And stop making Captain America jokes, I only just auditioned for it. Nothing’s confirmed yet.”

“You’ll get the part,” she said. “And you should take it even if you’re nervous.” She held up a hand as she spoke over my protesting.

_She’ s right; it is a great opportunity._

“Oh, by the way,” she asked, “I’d completely forgotten that you haven’t met her roommate! Did you finally meet-?”

“Are you talking about Naina?” my mother interrupted as she gave the Tupperware container to Carly. “She’s just the sweetest-“

“I know right? Remember how she made us that _delicious_ curry-”

_Cue the gushing about this girl._ I let out a small huff.

* * *

 

**SENIOR YEAR- 2009-2010**

“I just left the airport, Ma,” I spoke into the phone as I loaded my luggage into the car. “I should be at the hotel in ten.”

The entire family was already in New York for the graduation, so I was basically the last person to arrive. This whole promotion business always tired me, especially for a movie like ‘The Losers’ – and if I signed on as Captain America, the drama and Comic-Cons would never end. 

The next morning, we all went to Shanna’s college. The entire stadium was filled with excited undergraduates and teary-eyed relatives - and then there was me.

Unfortunately, we were sitting too far away, so it was difficult to see Shanna walk across the stage. I also got a short glimpse of Naina when it was her turn.

“They both graduated _magna cum laude_ ,” Ma said proudly as they received their diplomas.

Once the ceremony was over, Shanna and Naina rushed over to meet us, and the entire family started to take photos and congratulate them.

“Look at my college grads!” Ma cooed excitedly as she hugged both of them. I still hadn’t gotten a good look at Naina.

As she turned to me, I was surprised by my first impressions.  A cascade of black curls overwhelmed a small face dominated by round, dark eyes.  Her petite frame was clothed simply, but the overall effect was pleasing.

I was opening my mouth to introduce myself, when her cellphone rang.

 “Hi, Amma? Yeah, I’m coming over to meet you guys now,” she muttered into the phone, “yeah, I’ll meet you near the car.”

“Shanna, I have to go see the family now,” she spoke. Her voice had a musical lilt to it. “I’m not sure if I’ll see you after this-”

So then they had their tearful goodbye, and promised to remain ‘BFFs’ – sure, let’s see how long _that_ lasts.

                                      ------------------------------------

Once we all drove back home after the graduation, everyone said their goodnights and went into their separate bedrooms.        

I was, unfortunately, one of those night owls that couldn’t fall asleep before midnight, so I decided to go watch some TV.

When I went to turn it on, a video immediately started playing. The stage was the same as the graduation stage we had just seen. The scene looked like it was straight out of a Bollywood music video.

I quickly spotted Shanna in the swarm of dancers, but my eyes immediately shifted from her to another member of the group. Just from the way the others subtly looked to her, I could tell that she was the lead dancer.

When I looked more closely, I could see that it was Naina. She seemed different, however, from the shy, understated girl I had met earlier today; the girl on the screen was a confident, beautiful performer with a commanding stage presence. With just a smile and a quick swish of her hips, she had already outshone all of the other dancers on stage. 

The audience loved her - and I couldn’t take my eyes off of her _._ I was just bowled over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! I should have the next chapter of Something New out soon! Please, please leave comments and feedback, especially about Chris' POV, the less of them I see, the less I think people care! 
> 
> A reference for the dance video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KCYZJBdN48 (dance starts at the 1 minute mark)


	2. The PC vs. Mac Debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a small work from the 5 Minute Drabble Challenge on Tumblr that I was tagged in. The rules are you have to write for 5 minutes and post without edits. The no editing part actually pained me slightly, so I slightly changed and added things, but here is what came of it. 
> 
> NOTE: This takes place in an universe where Naina and Chris are dating right now; so this is not at all concurrent with what’s taking place in the story.

The automated message had been droning on for the past two hours. “Windows Customer Service. We appreciate your call, and will get to you as soon as-“

I immediately tuned the robot lady out as I sat at the table, perusing through one of the new medical journals I received in the mail. _If I had to listen to this voice anymore, I may just go insane._

“This stupid computer cannot die on me,” I muttered angrily. Even though it did get me through four years of undergrad and four more years of medical school. “I won’t let that happen.” My attachment to the laptop was not going to fade away so easily. 

“You know, if you would just let me buy a Macbook Pro, you could save yourself all this trouble,” Chris so very helpfully volunteered from his recliner. He had been sitting there all morning, reading through his new script.

“You’re one to talk since you're the _king_ of the Apple sheeple in the iFlock. You had a Dell and a Blackberry, and then betrayed all PC and Android users by getting an iPhone and -“

“Hey, I’ll have you know that those were gifts from-“

 _I am so done with this conversation._ “If you don’t have something helpful to say,” I yelled back at him, “don’t say anything at all.”

“I think the line is: ‘If you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything it at all.’”

 _Smartass_. “Same sentiment,” I muttered while rolling my eyes, “And I most certainly _do not_ need you to give me anything.”

“You mean nothing from Apple, right?” I felt my boyfriend’s presence behind me as he began nuzzling his lips into the crook of my neck. Now I definitely wasn’t going to get any reading done.

I couldn’t stop squirming. I began to giggle and hiccuped, “Stop it, Chris, you’re tickling me!”

He snickered, and continued, “Cause I seem to remember you enjoying something I _gave you_ last night-” He then tightened his arms around my waist, almost caressing my sides. 

 _Ughhhh…._ Eyes widening, I blushed as I remembered exactly what happened last night in our bedroom, and reached behind me to lightly slap his chest.

Damn him, I could feel smiling into my shoulder as he laughed at my embarrassment. “You’re so shameless, Evans,” I retorted, as he kissed my warm, red cheeks as the robotic message drawled on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Come harass me on Tumblr @evansscruff if you wish, and please leave comments and even other prompts if you'd like, I'd love to hear what you guys thought!


	3. Chris Cheers Naina Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! This unfortunately is not the next chapter of Something New, but with finals and exams coming up for the many of us, including myself, I decided to write a small drabble with Naina and Chris about all that fun stuff. please be kind; I came up with this kind of fast, but I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> NOTE: I have taken liberties with the medical information in here :) ALSO: this doesn’t take place in the current universe with what’s happening although this does foreshadow some events that’ll probably take place in the future. Let me know what you think ;)

“In this case, a 65-year-old man is brought to the emergency department by ambulance because of acute chest pain and respiratory distress. Initially the presentation and reason for visit suggest a broad differential diagnosis, but the limited available history narrows the differential. The patient had an acute onset of right-sided chest pain 10 minutes…”

Twirling my pen, my eyes began to glaze over as I read the same sentence five different times and still obtained no new information. I had thought medical school exams were hard, but this was a whole new ballgame

…And there was a whole booklet of problems left to go. _Shit_. Whoever decided that residents had to finish these USMLE exams to become licensed physicians deserved to be dropped into the deepest pits of hell to die the same slow death I was currently enduring. 

I rubbed my temples to alleviate my headache. This late night study session was doing nothing for my anxiety levels that were already at an all-time high. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Checking my watch, I decided to take a break after a continuous four hours of studying.

Getting up, I stretched and let out a loud groan. My phone beeped once, telling me that I had some missed notifications. _Maybe that was Chris._ I checked my phone that was charging on the table and saw that Amma had tried to call me earlier.

I dialed my mother’s phone, and she picked up even before the first ring.

“Naina,” Amma said, “how’s the studying going?”

“I’m fine, Amma,” I sarcastically responded, “Thanks for asking. How are you doing?”

“Don’t use that tone on me,” she hissed back curtly. “You’ve already disrespected your parents enough- living with that…. boyfriend of yours! You’ve already messed up your personal life with that white boy, but do you know how important this is for your professional future? You need to do well-“

“-To get a fellowship in whatever sub-specialty I want to pursue,” I interrupted her. “You’ve told me this before-“

“-So that you don’t forget it! We had to take those exams too when your father and I were residents, we are only trying to help you so you are not a failure-

“Well, it’s is not helpful-“

She completely ignored me. “Do you know how much we had to sacrifice for you in this country-“

“I have to go now, Amma,” I muttered darkly, thinking of something so that I could stop this unhelpful conversation. “I think the pasta on the stove done, I’ll talk to you later.” Before she could say anything else, probably about how Chris ‘corrupted’ me and how I’d forgotten how to cook ‘our’ food, I ended the call and tossed the phone onto the couch.

I sat back down at my desk, and ran my hands through my unruly curly hair as I tried to control my rapid breathing. What if Amma was right? What if I was a failure? All those insecurities and worries I had shoved to the back of my mind washed over me.

_Mind over matter, Naina. You do not have time for this bullshit._ I once again pushed all those thoughts away as I sat down, sipping another coffee. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, and cracked my knuckles, ready to kick butt for this exam.

Once I heard the clock chime, telling me that it was past midnight, I heard the key turn in the front door, which made me perk up. _That must be Chris_. He immediately walked into our bedroom. He must have been exhausted from filming all-day. I quickly placed a highlighter to mark my place in my practice book, quickly cleaned up my desk, and trudged down the hall.

Chris was sitting on the edge of the bed, and gave me a tired smile as he began taking off his shoes.

“Hey,” he whispered, “how was your day?”

Without saying anything, I quickly walked over to our bed, and climbed onto his lap. He immediately wrapped his large arms around me and dropped a quick kiss on my temple.

“I missed you,” I quietly muttered into his neck, burrowing myself deeper into his embrace. “I’m exhausted. I’ve been studying all day.”

“You need to take a break,” he murmured. Dropping a quick kiss on my shoulder, he started to stroke my hair. “You worry me with how much you work.”

“I could say the same for you.” I remained enveloped in Chris’ arms for some time as no words were exchanged between the two of us. His heartbeat and steady breathing slowly calmed me, almost lulling me into a sleep. His soft humming wasn’t helping either.

I felt Chris help me recline back on our bed. I turned to face him, laying on my side. Without looking into his eyes, I asked, “Do you think I’m a failure?”

“What?” He let out a tired laugh, and lifted my chin with his finger. “Where is this coming from?”

“Nothing,” I mused. “I just called Amma, and I was just thinking about… what would happen if I didn’t do well or worse, if I didn’t pass. I may not get certified, and I won’t match into a fellowship.”

“That won’t happen,” Chris insisted stubbornly, tucking a stray curl behind my ear. “You’re way too smart for that.”

I shook my head and turned away from him. “You’re giving me too much credit. Maybe I wasn’t cut out for medicine. it’s not like I naturally gravitated towards it like Amma and Dad. “

“Regardless of what happens,” Chris interrupted my blabbering and wrapped his arms around my waist, spooning me. “I’ll always be there for you.”

We lay in each others’ comfortable embrace for a while, with Chris rubbing my back and hushing me as silent tears fell down my cheeks. I started to feel drowsy, exhaling as I felt him kiss my hand and play with my new engagement ring, our fingers entwined.

_Everything would be just fine._ Well, at least until we told Amma that, despite all her fervent prayers, Chris wouldn’t be leaving my life anytime soon.


	4. My Name is Sheila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is slightly NSFW so ;)
> 
> For this "future" oneshot, I’ve taken inspiration from Chris’ dancing on the Ellen Show, and also this famous Bollywood item song “Sheila Ki Jawaani”- which translates into “Sheila’s Killer Youth.” I’ve mentioned mostly the English lyrics (all in italics): I’d encourage you to...  
>  check out the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTmF2v59CtI
> 
> and the lyric translation here: http://www.bollynook.com/en/lyrics/8679/sheila-ki-jawani/
> 
> Naina’s outfit can be found here: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=197796439
> 
> ALSO: there is a POV change in the middle of the oneshot- from first person in Naina’s POV to third person with Chris’ POV and back again. Sorry if that’s confusing but it should make sense!
> 
> Now with that, I hope you enjoy reading!

“I should’ve just taken that fellowship at MassGen,” I muttered as I let myself into the house. “Then I wouldn’t have to live in this goddamn L.A. heat all the time.” I blasted the air conditioning immediately, and walked over to the fridge. I grabbed a plastic water bottle and gulped it down in less than a minute.

Exhausted from a day at work, I trudged up the staircase and into the bedroom. I stripped those disgusting scrubs and quickly jumped in the shower to wash that “hospital smell” that still clung to my skin. I quickly dried off and slipped on a pink sports bra and some comfortable harem pants that would let my skin breathe during this heatwave.

Humming to myself, I pulled my slightly damp curls up and secured it into a messy high bun, exposing my neck. I jumped as a pair of muscular arms wrapped around my waist.

“Hey,” he whispered, giving me a light kiss on the cheek. “How was your day?”

“Tiring as hell,” I groaned, caressing his muscular forearms that enveloped my exposed stomach. “Too many cases and too few residents.”

“I have something to make you feel better,” he said, pulling my ass flush against him so that I could feel his bulge.

“Stop it!” I laughed, squirming out of his grasp. “No funny business. I’ve put chai on the stove, I have to go check on that.”

I heard the tea kettle whistle, and I ran down to the kitchen. As I strained the tea leaves out of the chai, Chris peppered light kisses on my exposed shoulders.

“Fuck the chai. Or…Wait, no. Fuck me.”

I sighed and poured the chai into the thermos to keep it warm. Turning around in his arms, I murmured into his ear, nipping his earlobe. “Fine, I guess the chai can wait.”

I was suddenly swept off of my feet, and for a second it seemed like I was going to fall. In that very moment, I felt Chris’ strong arms holding me, making me feel at ease. I yelped as he carried me out of kitchen and over to the couch where he graciously set me down. He sat beside me and leaned in, capturing my smiling lips in a heated kiss. I placed my hands on his toned chest and pushed him back against the sofa. Breaking the kiss momentarily, I lifted my leg and straddled him. I seated myself comfortably in his lap, swaying my hips and pressing down on his crotch.

“Well, this is a nice surprise,” Chris said as I fused our mouths together again. He brought a hand up to my face, caressing my cheek, as his other found its way to my ass. I threaded my fingers through his silky brown hair and I licked his bottom lip, wordlessly asking for entry. He opened up immediately, letting me explore his mouth with my tongue. His hands found their way to my breasts and kneaded them gently, squeezing the flesh every so often. I moaned into his mouth, pressing my breasts into his hands.

At that moment, my foot accidentally pressed one of the many remotes in our home, and the television switched on. We ignored the advertisements urging us to buy Windex and Tide, until I heard a male voice announce the Ellen Show-

“-With _Captain America: Civil War_ stars, Chris Evans and Elizabeth Olsen-“

That immediately pulled both of us out of our make-out session.

“What happened?” He asked breathlessly, dropping a kiss on my shoulder to distract me from the TV.

“When were you on Ellen?” I asked him, turning to the television set.

“I went to film it last week,” he responded, shifting me against his lap so his erection poked my inner thigh. “You probably weren’t paying attention to my press tour schedule since your attending was on leave.”

“Ugh,” I groaned, getting off my boyfriend and collapsing next to him on the sofa. “Don’t remind me of work now.”

Chris reached towards the remote to turn the TV off, and I immediately moved it out of the way. “I haven’t seen this yet,” I whined, “Let’s watch this together.”

I grabbed the throw blanket and draped it over us. We cuddled for a little while, watching Chris and Elizabeth Olsen talk about their upcoming movie, their chemistry, and even our little baby Dodger.

“Payback’s a bitch, Evans,” I chuckled as I saw him get scared by the ‘Iron Man’ jumping out at him. “Now you know how everyone else feels when you pull that kind of shit.”

“Doesn’t mean I’ll stop doing it,” he retorted. Immediately after that, Lizzie and him were pitted against each other in a dance off. Even though some of his dancing wasn’t on point, I had to admit that it was still quite a turn on.

“How are my moves?”

“That moonwalk wasn’t bad.” I cried with laughter, “but what the hell was that belly dancing, Chris? And I don’t know what strip clubs you’ve hit up but that was most certainly not lap dancing.”

“As if you could do any better.” He said, childishly sticking his tongue out.

“Excuse me?” I asked indignantly, putting a hand on my chest. “I’m a trained dancer in all different styles-“

“-and I’ve done my fair share of tap dancing,” he interrupted me. “Maybe you should show some of your moves. I challenge you to a dance-off-“

My phone beeped, interrupting our conversation. I grabbed it to see my brother’s text about coming over tomorrow.

“Shit,” I muttered, jumping up off of the couch. “Ananth’s visiting from Stanford, and the house is a complete mess since the cleaning company didn’t come this week.”

Leaving my sulking boyfriend in the living room, I ran to the closet and pulled out the cleaning supplies. I settled into the kitchen and began scrubbing the countertops.

That got boring pretty fast, so I decided to have a small dancing session while I cleaned to keep myself entertained somehow. I put my iPhone on shuffle and docked it in the iHome. A couple songs went by before one of my favorite Bollywood songs that I had performed to in college boomed through the speaker.

Of course I couldn’t resist myself from singing along to the incredibly provocative lyrics.

* * *

After Naina ran out of the room, Chris was left sitting alone on the couch after their hot make-out session that might have led to some fun for the both of them. _Damn that woman._

As music thumped through the house, he suddenly heard his girlfriend’s melodic voice singing. _That sounds like that Bollywood song she performed to in college_. Narrowing his eyes at how often she’d blast that song in their house, he walked into the kitchen, curious to see what was happening.

_Siren._ That’s the first word that entered Chris’s mind once he saw Naina starting to dance while singing along to the music. Shit, even _that_ was understatement. He could barely even hear the rhythmic music playing as his entire attention was fixed to the fluid movement of her body, emphasized by her flimsy clothing. His eyes travelled from the small waist that his hands have spanned too many times to the curvature of the magnificent derrière that caught his attention at that Labor Day barbecue eons ago, and back up to her eyes.

“Oh my dear god,” he murmured. Those beautiful brown eyes held a glimmer of mischief- a hint to him that Naina knew exactly what she was putting his body through and that she’ll be damned if he doesn’t come to her begging for more. He managed to zone back in as he heard her sing as she started moving those curvy hips of her, like a proper belly dancer.  

“ _I know you want it but you’re never gonna get it_ -“

Chris almost laughed out loud at this. If the tightness in his jeans was anything to go by, he damn well needed it. Like hell if anything was going to stop him from getting it today.

* * *

I turned around to see Chris clapping behind me, interrupting my dancing. I immediately blushed and shut off the music.

He smirked- _ugh, in typical Chris-fashion_ \- and came to stand in front of me. He pulled me to him so that I could feel how ‘excited’ he was against my stomach.

“That was some nice belly dancing,” he whispered enticingly, making me shudder with desire. “But my lap dancing still wins the competition.”

“You call what you did on Ellen lap dancing?” I put my arms around his neck, and stood on my tip-toes. I murmured into his ear, almost kissing his earlobe “That was grinding at the best. Plus, you haven’t seen me lap dance yet.”

“And you won’t see it today since I have to clean this entire house up.” I turned around to throw the dirty wipes in the trash. “Since you have to bulk up for the next Marvel movie anyway, could you move that unopened foot massager from the guest bedroom into our room? Ananth has to sleep in there. I’m not sure how much luggage he’ll bring to stuff with home-cooked food.”

Chris lightly swatted my ass and went upstairs to the guest bedroom. I let out deep breath, relieved that he hadn’t detected my white lie. _Time to put my plan into action._

Grabbing the portable iHome system, I rushed up the stairs into our closet and grabbed my makeup bag, a pair of black boy-shorts, a black lace bra, a pair of heels, one of Chris’ white dress-shirts with a tie, and a fedora he had kept from a “hipster phase he went through.”

I highly doubt that, but I wasn’t about to complain when it very much came in handy.

I placed the sound system on table and went into the bathroom. Giving a silent prayer of thanks that I had shaved even with all the work pending in the hospital, I shed my harem pants and sports bra and slipped on the clothes, securing the stilettos on my feet. I let my hair down, shaking out my curls. I managed to quickly put some simple makeup on, finishing it off with a dark red lipstick.

Smoothing my hair, I put on the hat. Now I was ready to win this unfinished competition between Chris and me.

“Naina?” I heard Chris on the other side of the door. “Where should I put this?”

“Just put it in the corner,” I responded, taking a deep breath. _You can do this, Naina. You can be sexy and confident._

I waited until I heard Chris place the heavy box down, which was my cue to make my entrance.

I saw Chris’ awestruck face as I strutted towards him. I grabbed his hand, and led him towards the bed. Making him sit down, I leaned down, trailing a finger along his chiseled jawline. “Your lap dance was cute, hun. But a real lap dance goes something like this.”

         

Feeling his eyes burning across my ass and exposed legs, I pressed the play button on the iHome remote and tossed it on the bed. The same Bollywood song started playing, and I tapped my foot to the rhythm of the bass, shimmying to the beat.

“ _Hey, you, I know you want it but you’re never gonna get it_ _…_ ” I sashayed towards my boyfriend who was enthralled by my scintillating dance moves. I moved my hands across my scantily-clad body as I slowly took off my tie and threw it in Chris’ lap.

“ _What’s my name…. My name is Sheila, SHEILA KI JAWAANI!_ ” As the chorus started thumping through the speakers, I twirled my hips, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, showing off my lacy bra.  

I fell down to my knees in front of him, feeling up his toned thighs, moving dangerously close to his crotch. He attempted to touch my breasts when I sang, “ _I’m too sexy for you…Main tere haath na aani…”_ I slapped his hand away, smirking and shaking my finger at him. “ _No, no, no…”_ Even though Chris didn’t know much Hindi, he understood my body language enough to understand that-

“ _I know you want it, but you’re never gonna get it. You’re never gonna get my body-“_ I ripped off my boyfriend’s shirt, making a mental note to buy another one for him later, and threw it into the corner.

Now that I was clad only in my black lace bra, boy-shorts, and fedora hat, Chris reached his breaking point. He grabbed my wrist, and tugged me into his lap. I could feel his dick poking at my ass as I started to squirm in his lap to get out of his reach. The music seemed to quiet down when he slipped off my fedora and said, “We’ll see if that’s still your answer in some time.”

He let me go as quickly as he had grabbed me. I jumped off his lap, shocked at his audacity to grab me in the middle of my seductive dance. _Fuck, I’m supposed to be seducing him, not the other way around!_

During my hesitation, I’d apparently missed a verse, and the male voice quickly kicked in, singing in Hindi. This prompted Chris to get up, and he picked me up fireman style, and laid me on the bed. Climbing over me, he whispered into my ear, along with the lyrics, _“…._ _You know I’m going to love you like that…_ ”

I laughed at how he’d learnt all the English words in the song after hearing it so often. In response, I sang in tandem with the female voice, “ _Whatever-_ “

He immediately grabbed the remote and shut the music off. “OK, you win, both of your dances were better than mine.” He wiped off the triumphant grin on my face by peppering kisses down my neck. He murmured, “What did the man say in the last verse?”

I could barely work out the translations with his plump lips trailing over my heated skin. “Something about… how he’d give her anything and…” I let out a low groan when he started to move his hand down my exposed stomach as he started rubbing my pussy over those black boy-shorts. “…he’ll fulfill all her desires.”

Never have I disliked a piece of clothing as much as I did in that very moment.

“I’m about to fulfill all of my desires,” he murmured, sucking on my clavicle. “And some of yours too,” he conceded, kissing his way down my body.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head when he pressed his face into my navel-

 **Ding, dong.** The sound of the doorbell cleared the lustful thoughts that had clouded my brain.

“Chris,” I said, struggling to move out from underneath him. “Someone’s at the door, baby.”

“Just ignore them,” he muttered, as he started exploring the skin around my belly button. “They’ll go away soon.”

“Chris, I ordered pizza since I didn’t eat lunch,” I moaned, this time out of hunger instead of lust, “And I’ve already paid for it online.”

“Oh, no, sweetheart, pizza can wait.” he whispered, kneading my bra-clad breasts. “God, I’m in love with your tits-“

“I want this one that I already paid for.” I was now completely lucid, ready to indulge in some cheesy goodness. “Plus, sex always trumps pizza.”

“Can pizza do this to you?” he murmured, attempting to be seductive, giving me open-mouth kisses across my collarbone, working his way up to my face.

That made me completely lose it. I burst out laughing, still trapped underneath my boyfriend, who had leaned back slightly. “You’re such a dork Chris.”

He didn’t say anything, and wordlessly stroked my cheek, gazing lovingly into my eyes-

-until the doorbell rang again, startling Chris and making him fall on top of me.

“Fuck!” 

 

* * *

 

Copyright © 2016 evansscruff. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of evansscruff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I’ve written something even remotely sexy, so please be kind! And do leave comments/feedback if you’d like: I’d love to know what you guys thought!


End file.
